


of sweaters and boyfriends

by nenzo



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Soft Kisses, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenzo/pseuds/nenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin + Jeremy= soft kissing late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	of sweaters and boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardt/gifts).



> This is after they have been dating for awhile and move in together.

After a long and tiring day and night of practice, Kevin dragged himself out of the elevator and to the door of his and Jeremy’s shared apartment. His bones aching, he unlocked the door and trudged in. 

His boyfriend was sitting on the couch watching television, his hair was mussed up, he was wearing one of Kevin’s sweaters along with his own sweatpants and had a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He looked up when Kevin entered, leaned forward to put the bowl on the coffee table and gave him a tired smile. Looking towards his wrist, Kevin realized the lateness of the hour. He never understood why Jeremy insisted he stay up to wait for him. 

Kevin would've stayed at the Court longer, if Andrew didn't practically kick him out of it, saying that he didn't to go something else other than tire himself to the bone. He was glad that Andrew did it, knowing Jeremy would've had to stay up even longer if Kevin had insisted further he should stay. 

With a small smile, Kevin walked past the couch and into the hallway that led to the bathroom. He didn't like greeting Jeremy when he was sweaty. This was his new nightly routine now that he had moved in with Jeremy: come back from Exy practice begrudgingly, drop his equipment by the door, take a quick shower, and then spend the rest of the night tucked in with his boyfriend. He never said it, but his favorite time of the day was when he and Jeremy were on the couch cuddling, talking about their day. It was mostly Jeremy talking about his, because Kevin’s rarely had anything exciting to share, but whenever he attempted talking about something he thought was exciting—which, halfway through him talking about it, he realized just how dull it was—Jeremy always gave him a soft smile and his full attention.

Taking a quick shower, Kevin wrapped a towel around his waist and moved into the adjoined bedroom he shared with Jeremy. He tugged on some boxers and some sweatpants over it, then began to rummage through their closet for a sweater. Frowning when he didn’t find one, he grabbed a plain shirt and stormed towards the living room where Jeremy was. 

It always irked Kevin a little when Jeremy stole his clothes. It wasn’t that he got annoyed when it was just one sweater he chose, but Jeremy seemed to love every one Kevin had and he never knew where they ended up. He rounded the corner of the hallway into the living room, ready to rant at Jeremy for making all his sweaters disappear, but all annoyance died on his tongue when he took in the sight before him. 

Jeremy was focused on the TV, the stolen sweater seeming to drown him—it was never a matter of size, but their height difference—he was running a hand through his already messy hair, yawning like a soft kitten, then rubbing his tired eyes with his fists. Kevin was just about ready to burst into a thousand flames. How had he gotten so fucking lucky?

Noticing his presence, Jeremy gave Kevin a weary smile and motioned for him to come sit on the couch with him. Kevin obeyed, and slid into the cover of the blankets he hadn’t noticed had been draped over Jeremy’s lap. Immediately, Jeremy laid his head on Kevin’s chest and Kevin’s hands went around Jeremy’s shoulders just as quick. 

“I see you’ve gotten a liking to my sweaters?” Kevin said, tugging on the fabric. Kevin saw Jeremy begin to open his mouth, but Kevin stopped him. “I think they look better on you than they ever did on me.”

Over his head, Kevin could see enough to watch the sudden blush that took hold on Jeremy’s cheeks, and the awkward fidgeting to the hem of the sweater. Kevin cracked a small smile. He began to play with the soft strands of the hair below his chin as Jeremy began to talk about his day quietly, just random tidbits here and there, a yawn cutting him off halfway through speaking. 

Kevin gave occasional hums at the appropriate times to tell Jeremy he was paying attention, but in reality, he wasn’t. Not because he didn’t want to, Kevin very much wanted to hear the sleepy gentle voice of his, but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing: What the _hell_ was Jeremy doing with him?

Thoughts like this often infiltrated Kevin’s head, and in all honesty, he didn’t always find a way to push them out. Because it was true. What _was_ Jeremy doing with him? Kevin wasn’t sure Jeremy understood the magnitude of just how messed up he was. The things Riko did to him, made him do. Some of the things he still _would_ do, if he needed to. Jeremy deserved someone more, someone who had a normal schedule and didn’t make him stay up late into the night when he wanted to go sleep just so he could spend some time with his partner before they were gone again. Someone who wasn’t cold. He deserved some just as sweet and soft and tender-hearted as he was. Someone who could offer him vibrant smiles and loud laughs easily. Kevin himself definitely didn’t deserve someone like that, but Jeremy did. He—

Suddenly, instead of being sat up against the back of the couch, Kevin found himself on his back, the forest green eyes he knew so well staring down at him. 

“Jeremy?” Kevin asked more than stated, as his hands were pinned above him. 

“Hi,” Jeremy smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Uh,” Kevin looked at the hands pinned above him best he could. “Wanna tell me what this is all about?”

For a second, Jeremy didn’t reply, and then his smile fell and he leaned his forehead on Kevin’s. “I see the way you look at me.” 

Kevin’s heart skipped a beat. Was Jeremy finally going to break up with him? Had he decided that—”What look?”

“The look you’re giving me right now,” Jeremy leaned down even more and planted a soft kiss on Kevin’s lips. “Like I’m an idiot for staying in this as long as I have. Or like you wouldn’t blame me if I ran for it right now.” Another kiss, this time on his nose. “Stop being dumb.” 

“Well,” Kevin’s eyes were trained on Jeremy’s lips, which were now pressed against his left cheekbone, over the queen chess piece tattoo. Warmth spread through Kevin’s whole body. “I _wouldn’t_ blame—”

“Don’t say that,” Jeremy was frowning, but now his lips were making random soft pecks all over Kevin’s face and Kevin closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of them, the flops of his heart. “I love you, doofus, and nothing will change that. I don’t care what you think I deserve, I think we all deserve happiness. And you make me very happy, Kevin.”

Kevin’s face involuntarily broke into a wide smile. That was the thing about Jeremy, he always seemed to surprise Kevin. “You make me very happy too.”

“Good,” Jeremy feigned a sigh of relief. “Here I was thinking I was wasting all my kisses on someone who didn’t feel the same way—” Before he could finish his sentence, Kevin tugged him down for a long, sweet kiss. 

“Love you,” whispered Kevin. It was still something he was cautious saying. Not because he wasn’t certain, rather it being the unfamiliarity of the words. 

“Ditto,” Jeremy smiled, “Now if you keep looking at me like that I'll stop kissing you.” He planted a kiss on Kevin’s temple. 

He furrowed his brows, “Why would you punish me like that?” he asked seriously.

Jeremy laughed softly, just like everything else he did, and Kevin smiled the small smile he only ever reserved for Jeremy, for moments like these. “I like punishing you.”

“Clearly,” Kevin rolled his eyes playfully and Jeremy laughed his honey-sweet laugh again. 

For the next hour and a half all they did was just...cuddle on the couch. Jeremy kissed Kevin everywhere. His forehead and jaw and down his neck and collarbone and even done his chest and arms. They were all so soft, so gentle and feather-light, but Kevin’s heart was working so fast he found it a miracle he hadn’t burst into flames yet. 

When Jeremy would come back up to his lips, his mouth was so soft— _everything_ about this boy was soft, it drove Kevin crazy—and warm, he knew exactly how to move them, too. Kevin completely lost himself for that hour and a half. Just soft kisses trailing up and down and back again, with softer words exchanged and small teases that left both men feeling fuzzy and warm. 

It was only a feeling Jeremy could provoke in Kevin. The warmth, the need to do something else other than practice practice _practice_. It was a whole new feeling, and he knew it would keep him away from Exy, but if Jeremy was the one keeping him away, he didn’t really mind it as much as he knew he should’ve. Not with this beautiful, gentle soul loving him, _thinking_ he was worthy of it all.


End file.
